The invention relates to a motor vehicle, in particular to the head restraint of a seat for a motor vehicle.
A head restraint for a seat of a motor vehicle is already known from DE 10 2012 004 377 A1. The head restraint has a cushion body composed of foam or the like which is covered with a cover. The head restraint is an independent component which is fastenable to a backrest of a vehicle seat in a vertically displaceable manner via two column supports. A power supply can be guided via the column supports to an (axial) fan which is arranged in a cavity of the cushion body. An intake duct is formed on a side member of the head restraint. The fan sucks air out of the passenger compartment into the head restraint via the intake duct. The air taken in is conveyed via the fan to a plurality of heating mats. The heating mats have different surface-related heating capacities. The air heated up by the heating mats flows out on the front side of the head restraint at an upper head contact surface and at a point level with the neck of a person.
It is the object of the invention to provide a head restraint for a seat of a motor vehicle, by means of which heating of a head and adjoining body regions of a seat user located on the motor vehicle seat is made possible by heated air which flows out.
This and other objects are achieved by a vehicle seat with a seat cushion, a backrest and a head restraint arranged on the backrest in a motor vehicle according to the invention. The head restraint has a cushion body which is covered with a cover. A fan is arranged in a cavity of the cushion body of the head restraint. An electric heating device is arranged in front of the fan in the air delivery direction, and therefore air heated via the heating device emerges from a front side of the cushion body in the air delivery direction.
In an advantageous manner, a passage opening is formed in the cushion body of the head restraint, said passage opening passing from a rear side of the cushion body as far as a front side of the cushion body. A cavity in which at least one fan is arranged is formed in the passage opening at a distance from the rear side of the cushion body and at a distance from the front side of the cushion body.
A rear, air-permeable, electrically operated heating mat for heating the sucked-up air is provided on the rear side of the cushion body. The preheated air is additionally heated by the front, air-permeable, electrically operated heating mat located on the front side of the cushion body.
In an advantageous embodiment, the rear electric heating mat located on the rear side of the cushion body is arranged in a rear layered construction.
The rear layered construction advantageously has an air-permeable insulating layer which is arranged on the inner side of the cover. The rear electric heating mat adjoins the air-permeable insulating layer in the direction of the fan. A spacer fabric which is adjacent to the fan lies against the rear electric heating mat.
In an advantageous embodiment, the front electric heating mat located on the front side of the cushion body is arranged in a front layered construction.
In the case of the front layered construction on the front side of the cushion body, a spacer fabric adjacent to the fan is advantageously provided. A front electric heating mat which is arranged on the inner side of the cover adjoins the spacer fabric in the direction of the front side.
In an advantageous embodiment, the front layered construction covers the passage opening on the front side of the cushion body and the rear layered construction covers the passage opening on the rear side of the cushion body.
The fan is advantageously an axial fan or a radial fan.
In an advantageous manner, a control device or a regulating device is provided, by which the heating capacity of the respective heating mat and the delivery capacity of the fan and, therefore, the temperature of the outflowing air and the outflowing quantity of air are adjustable.
In an advantageous embodiment, the cover is composed of an air-permeable and/or an air-impermeable material.
In an advantageous manner, the cover on the rear side of the cushion body and the cover on the front side of the cushion body are provided with passage openings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.